Home Sweet Home
by BigDestiny
Summary: Post-Extraordinary Merry Christmas.  Blaine and Kurt share a moment as they watch their first home being put back in storage.


I think this is the shortest thing I've ever written. I don't usually write drabbles, but this has been in my head for a few days and it just HAD to get out.

* * *

><p>Home Sweet Home – by BigDestiny<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine had been hoping to surprise Kurt when he drove up to the HudsonHummel household, the third day into the Christmas break. But he got the surprise when he arrived at the front door and Finn told him that Kurt wasn't at home.

That was unexpected, for as far as Blaine knew all the New Directions girls had plans for that afternoon. In fact, it had been a talk with Rachel (who Finn was on his way out the door to see), that had convinced Blaine to surprise Kurt in the first place.

"I don't suppose you know where he is?" Blaine asked, adjusting his collar to keep out the bitingly cold breeze. Things had gotten sorted out between he and Finn recently, so there was no reason for Finn not to say anything. But that didn't guarantee that Finn even knew where Kurt had gone.

"He said something about heading down to the studio," Finn said as he made his way to his truck. Blaine followed, listening as Finn added, "Said they were taking down the set today." Within seconds he'd pulled out of the driveway and was gone.

Leaving Blaine alone with his thoughts. Presumably Finn was referring to the studio where they'd filmed their holiday special, and Blaine was a little surprised that the sets had still been up at this point. Although with it being Christmas, he guessed it wasn't all that unusual. Blaine wasn't sure exactly why Kurt would be heading to the studio, but since he didn't have anything else planned (at least, nothing he didn't need Kurt for) he hopped into his car and headed after his absent boyfriend.

Blaine didn't have any problems getting into the studio, as the staff there remembered him and the rest of New Directions quite fondly. Apparently, there wasn't a lot of filming going on there anymore (and hadn't been for a while, given how the black and white cameras and most of the set dressings had still been in storage) and they'd really enjoyed the chance to be an actual studio again. They also confirmed that yes, that cutie with the brown hair and amazing eyes WAS inside. Smiling at hearing someone appreciating his boyfriend's good looks, he went inside and headed towards the sound stage.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat when he got there.

The studio was going to continue to store the set pieces (what else did they need the space for, really), but that took nothing away from the knot suddenly in his stomach as he watched them pull his and Kurt's chalet apart at the seams. The furniture and decor were already gone, and the workmen were in the process of taking apart the fireplace for easier storage.

Blaine didn't think it was going to hit him like this. He watched the fireplace come undone, remembering sitting there with Kurt before they started filming. Staring in amazement at the place that was going to be theirs for the next few hours. Watching as Kurt made a few last minute adjustments to 'their' belongings. He remembered the piano, already packed up, where he and Kurt sang with Rachel and Mercedes. And up the stairs, where during a filming break he and Kurt had sneaked away for a few private kisses.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Blaine looked up (needing with some embarrassment to wipe his eyes), and there was Kurt, watching him with a sad smile. There was no doubt now, this was the reason why Kurt was here.

"Our first home," Blaine replied, confirming Kurt's suspicions.

Kurt nodded as he came closer. "I wanted to see it one more time. And now I'm finding it a little hard to leave." His voice caught, and he lowered his eyes, just as embarrassed as Blaine was.

Kurt got close enough for Blaine to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. It felt like home again, although with Kurt in his arms he knew it always would. "I know what you mean." But even as he said it, he knew they needed to go. There was no point in remaining there until there was nothing left but dust and flooring. Not to mention the fact that Blaine wasn't sure he was ready to see it. "But someday, we'll have another one. A better one, one with an actual bedroom," he teased.

Kurt chuckled at that, shaking off the ache Blaine could see he'd been feeling. "One solitary bedroom?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief and delight. "Mr. Anderson. Are you saying you want to be more than just best friends and holiday roommates?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, and his breath caught again. "I- Kurt-" But it was too soon. They were just kids, and they had too much to do before they got married. Intellectually he knew that, and he forced that feeling down into his heart for a better time. "You know it."

Blaine had to tell his impulsive nature to take another hike then. Because looking into Kurt's eyes?

He knew if he asked right now, Kurt would say yes.

The End.


End file.
